1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication between printing devices and terminal devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A known printing device communicates with a terminal device using various modes. In particular, a known printing device communicates wirelessly with a terminal device via an access point using an infrastructure mode. The infrastructure mode is one communication mode of a wireless LAN. The printing device communicates wirelessly with another terminal device by directly connecting thereto using an ad hoc mode. The ad hoc mode is another communication mode of the wireless LAN.